


Pink Fluffy Socks

by Silveralm



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Living Together, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveralm/pseuds/Silveralm
Summary: If Tyler and Nogla ever lived together, there would be pranks. And a lot of shouting. This is just the prank part.





	Pink Fluffy Socks

The key part to all of this was the socks. Without the socks, it would all fall to pieces. It was written on Tyler’s list, underlined and circled.

Other people might say that the whipped cream was more important for a pie prank, or maybe even the pie tray. But Tyler knew.

In the end, it all came down to the socks. 

Nogla’s desk was located right next to his door, which gave Tyler the best opening. It also meant that if Nogla was listening - he hardly ever was, but if he _was_ \- then he would be able to hear Tyler padding down the wood floor of the hallway. The soft tap of feet, such an easy give away.

If Tyler hadn’t been living with Nogla for the past few months, maybe he would not have gotten the socks. Nogla is always terrible at paying attention to more than any two things ingame, so surely it must apply to real life. For the most part, it did. Except with food. 

It was like some weird animal instinct set off within Nogla. Tyler had no idea how he knew, but he’d never managed to make it to his room with food without Nogla popping his head out of the door and eyeing it up. Even with normal socks. 

There was one thing that worked. One thing that Tyler had tried and tested - fuzzy socks. Those ones that came in unfortunately bright colours and felt like cheap fluffy rugs. Their material was perfect for canceling noise despite the plastic feel that they always seemed to have.

So as soon as Tyler had readied the whipped cream pie, he tugged on his bright pink socks. They were an aggressive pink, Tyler felt. Or, at least, the most aggressive colour out of his options(the neon turquoise was a bit too soft, the neon green… well, it was just plain ugly). Planting his feet firmly on the ground, he grabbed the pie and made a battle pose; one hand on hip and eyes locked onto Nogla’s open doorway. 

“ _Let’s get this bitch_ ,” Tyler whispered, even though he was the only one in the room. 

And with that, he took his first step forward. He was still on the carpet, so it was safe territory. Despite this, he made sure to be as quiet as possible, toe first, heel last. Then repeated. 

He continued this for three more steps, carefully watching his feet to make sure he didn’t mess up. In fact, he was so focussed, he practically forgot about anything else. Just each step forward, pointed toe landing first, gently pressing down the heel. With each step, he felt more confident. He could do this. He _would_ prank Nogla _perfectly_

“Tyler…” Nogla’s voice echoed through the hallway. Tyler yelped and flinched full bodied. 

“Fuck!” Tyler shouted, then paused and pointed an accusing finger at Nogla. “Fuck!” he repeated with more aggression. 

For some reason, Nogla seemed to accept the blame with a look of guilt. “I smelt whipped cream,” he said, with shame. 

“Ah,” Tyler replied, and considered this. Then he considered the distance between him and Nogla, which was perhaps only a few metres. Consideration then turned to the tray of whipped cream in his hand.

“What are you doing, anyway?” Nogla questioned. “That’s a lot of whipped cream.”

It was a lot of whipped cream. The tray was piled high with it. 

With that decided, Tyler launched the thing at Nogla and shouted, “FUCK YOU, BITCH!”

Nogla blinked and got hit square in the face. 

“FUCK YES!” Tyler cried, fist pumping the air. He grinned. 

Slowly, Nogla peeled the tray off, revealing a messy white mask covering half his face. His tongue darted out around his lips, taking in the whipped cream. “Mmm,” he hummed, happily.

“Thanks, Tyler,” Nogla said, smiling. A big blob of cream fell off his face, onto the floor. They both stared at it. Nogla hummed again. 

“No, don’t eat it,” Tyler commanded. 

“Aw,” Nogla pouted. “But it’s such a waste.”

“Dude, you know how much we clean this floor,” Tyler insisted. 

Nogla looked at him, then at the cream. Then at Tyler again. 

“Don’t -” Tyler begun, but Nogla was already crouching down, swiping up the cream with his finger. He popped it in his mouth and grinned at Tyler. 

“I hate you,” Tyler informed with conviction. “I fucking hate you.” He turned tail, abandoning Nogla to his disgusting habits in the hallway.

“Aw, come back! There’s still some for you, Tyler!” Nogla called after him, and cackled when Tyler made gagging noises.

**Author's Note:**

> Nogla and Wildcat work pretty well together, and the Fortnite videos with the two of them are fucking hilarious. So, of course, I have to write something for them.


End file.
